


Beyond All Names, I Am Yours

by youbecamemyhabit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Swap, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love you son, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Minor Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, This is set during an unspecified era you gotta feel it in your heart to know, You're gonna wish you were Jared 19, happy birthday hyungwon, this is not my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbecamemyhabit/pseuds/youbecamemyhabit
Summary: “Look on the bright side.” Minhyuk bellowed, smacking his hands together. “Whenever we got asked if we could switch bodies with one member, you guys always said each other. Dreams come true!”“By WJSN.” Changkyun added.Hyungwon shot the deadliest glare at them, feeling the discomfort emanate from the man beside him.“You know I’m in Hoseok hyung’s body now and I could crush your head if I wanted, right?”





	Beyond All Names, I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> howdy, children
> 
> i was serious in the tags when i said this is not my best but i tried because it's hyungwon's birthday and he's my favorite boy in the entire world, so i'm making his dream of being in wonho's body to come true. 
> 
> this is my third year celebrating your birthday and hyungwon, your mama loves you so much you can't even fathom. let's stay together for a long time, i love you <3
> 
> anyways, don't expect much of it.
> 
> enjoy (or not)

_3 DAYS EARLIER_

Ambling in the dark, Hyungwon lightly rubbed his face to get the drowsiness off of his eyes, at least enough for him to get the bathroom safely. Hadn’t been for his unstoppable need to pee, he would’ve never left the comfort of his bed, but that’s just how it is.

On his way back to this room, what had been overlooked now was fully noticed by his sleepy discernment.

The sound coming the TV had an ethereal feebleness to it that made it seem way more distant that it actually was; their living room wasn’t that far, so it was definitely weird, but many things can fall into this category when it’s three in the morning and no one else is seemingly awake.

In the couch, Hoseok lied on his side with eyes fixated on the TV; a lowered sound of Japanese dialogue broke through the silence that surrounded the dorm.

“Hyung?”

Hoseok didn’t seem fazed at all by his presence, even if Hyungwon wasn’t particularly cautious of keeping his footsteps at a quiet pace.

The older hummed as a response.

“Why are you still awake?”

Slowly craning his neck up towards Hyungwon, his hyung didn’t reply right away; a few seconds of raw, untamed honesty subsisted itself in the way Hoseok looked at him, because it was the first time in ages that he actually _looked_ at him; sure, they had been living together for years now, and spent most of the time doing activities together with their group, but Hoseok’s gaze seemed to pierce straight through Hyungwon, without even acknowledging his presence at all.

Hyungwon didn’t think much of it, or at least told himself he didn’t. Because it was simpler that way, because their lives were already as hectic as it could be and because Hyungwon didn’t want to complicate things — or so that’s what he told his favorite hyung four years ago, when they were scared rookies and one night at the company’s rooftop, Hoseok kissed him and that’s when Hyungwon understood why all his other kisses felt so inherently wrong.

They didn’t talk of that night again since, well, forever, but he was grateful that such thing didn’t break them apart. Their closeness happened natural before and after their debut, and Hyungwon liked to think that this was the right way — uncomplicated and foreseeable.

What he couldn’t have predicted was how, on their second year after debut, Minhyuk and Jooheon announced they were together, as in _romantically_ together. Not that any of them minded the fact they were gay, regardless of the society they were raised in, but his surprise was mostly because he didn’t imagine any of them could actually fit anything outside the heterosexual spectrum, except for Hoseok, as he experienced first handed.

At first, they thought of keeping it between the seven of them, and it worked out for a while, or just until Changkyun and Kihyun came forward the second couple of the group. Hyunwoo, being the leader that he was, then decided it was time to tell the company.

Much to Hyungwon’s surprise, they didn’t care as much as he thought they would — they sat with their CEO in one big room and discussed about it, or in other words how none of them could make it public, aka get caught together, and all the extra precaution they should have from now on, especially when it came to the group’s future. With the fans was fine, his CEO eased the air in the conversation, because they loved that kind of thing, but care was needed and it was always better be safe than sorry.

What Hyungwon remembered the most about that day was how composed Hoseok seemed about all of that, while everyone else seemed uneasy about that situation. He suspected the CEO already knew about Hoseok’s sexuality and possibly had a previous chat with him about it, so that was just another drill to his hyung.

It made him think about the amount of trust he put on Hyungwon since that day on the rooftop; for all the older knew, Hyungwon could’ve been a homophobic asshole who would tell everyone Hoseok was gay after he kissed him that night, and the younger didn’t understand how Hoseok could’ve read him so well to attempt something like that.

Because, back then, Hyungwon couldn’t bring himself to admit what he wanted, so his hyung did it for him. However, somewhere in the space of time Hyungwon couldn’t pinpoint the exact location, something shifted between them.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Hoseok replied with a gruff voice, and Hyungwon snapped out of his reveries. “You?”

“Woke up to my natural alarm.”

“What?”

“My bladder.”

The older man snorted, shaking his head a little at Hyungwon’s silliness. His gaze then returned to the TV.

“Haven’t you watched this movie a hundred times before?”

A character ran at full speed in the animated movie being displayed, _Your Name_ , bringing back some memories of the day Hoseok told him he wanted to perform a song with him in their concerts, one that he had written himself, inspired by that very same film.

From Zero. Hyungwon wondered for a while what his hyung meant when he wrote that he wanted to start all over again, but he was too caught up between the endless practices and his time at the hospital to be too bothered about it. It ended up falling in the realm of forgotten matters.

“It’s still good.”

“Hyung, did I—”

Sure, Hyungwon was the one to start that sentence, but he didn’t know what to say to finish it. So many possibilities roamed around his head in such abrupt seconds that he resorted to do what he always did when overwhelmed by the traffic jam of his thoughts; stood there, mouth agape, just staring at him.

“What?” Hoseok’s eyes glistened with the eerie gleam from the TV, or something more that the taller wasn’t apt to understand.

“Hyung, you should sleep.” Hyungwon said instead, cussing at himself internally. “We have a schedule soon.”

After a quick nod, the older pushed his legs against his chest and engulfed it with both arms.

“It’s ending.” He announced, turning his eyes to the TV again.

One day he’d gather enough courage for that talk, Hyungwon told himself.

On his way back to the room he shared with Hyunwoo and Jooheon, he heard a loud howling of the wind and jolted to the side; at first, he thought of it as some sort of auditory hallucination since Kihyun always made sure everything was locked before sleeping, but Hyungwon quickly found the source of his fright.

There was, indeed, a window slightly opened that allowed that harsh breeze to come in and Hyungwon swiftly pulled it down with a thud.

For some unknown reason, his eyes were drawn to the sky and at that exact moment, a shooting star crossed the dark firmament above his head.

_Should I make a wish?_

_It’s silly. I’m not a kid anymore._

_But what’s the worst that could happen?_

_Fine._

_I wish things between Hoseok hyung and I go back to what they were._

 

* * *

 

For some reason, Hoseok felt more exhausted than he actually was.

Sure, he was sort of used with it by now, but he was still human, and couldn’t help but to feel the effects of his chaotic group schedules striking him at full force.

Yet, he pushed himself out of his bed and dragged his feet to the kitchen, peeking at the path through his eyelashes.

“Yah.”

Kihyun’s voice was expected; his friend was one to wake up early even in their rare free days, but he didn’t expect to see Minhyuk sitting by his side at the kitchen’s counter, not that early in the morning.

“Hmm?”

“Did you fell off your bed?” Minhyuk jeered, taking a sip of what Hoseok only could guess it was coffee.

“What?” His voice came out a bit raucous instead of high-pitched, as he expected.

“Sit down.” Kihyun beckoned towards the stool next to Minhyuk.

“Jesus, calm down.” Yet, he did as asked, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. “What is it?”

“I was telling Kihyun about that thing we talked.” Minhyuk’s voice reverberated right into his ear, and maybe that woke Hoseok up more.

“What? About what?”

“About that thing Jooheon actually does in bed.” Minhyuk nonchalantly explained, and Hoseok’s eyes went round. “Remember, I told you he likes—”

“Wait, wait, wait.” He waved a hand in front of his friend’s face to keep him from going any further. “Why would you tell _me_ that?”

“What do you mean _why_?” Now Minhyuk was the confused one, turning to face his same-age friend. “Yah, Kihyun. I think he really fell off his bed and hit his head.”

“Hyungwon-ah.” Kihyun’s voice directed to him as he spoke. “Go back to sleep and we talk later.”

“Why are you calling me that?” Hoseok frowned, wondering if he woke up in the right reality.

“Calling you what?”

“Hyungwon.”

Kihyun snorted.

“That’s your name, dumbass. What else am I gonna call you?”

“What?” Hoseok squinted at both of his friends for any sign of playfulness, but there was none. “I’m not Hyungwon.”

“Shit, he finally went nuts.” Minhyuk spoke with a stern tone, but cackled right after.

“What are you talking about?” Feeling the anguish grow in his chest, Hoseok turned to Kihyun. “Kihyun-ah, what are you doing? Why are you calling me—”

“Yah. Did I fell asleep… in Hoseok hyung’s room? I don’t remember.”

A drowsy voice echoed across the kitchen, one that was way too familiar to be overlooked.

Feeling something acrid drop to his stomach, Hoseok looked up to find, well, himself standing right at the kitchen’s entrance, and that’s when he noticed that he wasn’t, at all, in his own body.

He was in Hyungwon’s.

The person he could only assume it was his younger friend, now in Hoseok’s body, rubbed his eyes for a long time before noticing the bleak silence in the room.

Then he screamed.

And Hoseok screamed back.

 

* * *

 

“Okay…” Hyunwoo took a deep breath, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, let me see if I got it right… You.”

He pointed to Hoseok in Hyungwon’s body as they both sat at the living room’s couch, being scrutinized by their members.

“You are Hoseok, but you are in Hyungwon’s body. And you…” Their leader moved his finger to him. “You are Hyungwon, in Hoseok’s body.”

“Yes.” They said, in unison, which was just as creepy as one could imagine.

“Is this a prank?” Jooheon, whom was forced out of bed early in the morning, sincerely questioned — which Hyungwon would’ve too, in his place.

“No.” Hyungwon replied quickly, looking down at himself in that muscular body — so goddamn weird.

Certainly just a nightmare, he thought at first. But no matter he tried to wake up, Hyungwon discovered that whatever abnormality happening to them was nothing but real life, a weirder, more frightening version of the reality they were accustomed with.

Hyungwon should’ve noticed something was wrong when he felt incredibly heavy while tossing around in bed; Hyungwon’s body usually skimmed swiftly against the sheets, but the new found bulkiness sort of got in his way, and yet he brushed it off.

God, that was for real? That was really happening?

Most importantly, how that hell was that possible?

“Man, this is some _Freaky Friday_ shit.” Changkyun voiced, sitting on the floor while leaning on Kihyun’s leg. “Which one of you is Lindsay Lohan?”

That earned him a slap on the back of the head by his boyfriend.

“This isn’t possible.” Kihyun seemed distraught, but now as distraught as he actually was — his same-age friend was a good pretender. “Seriously, guys, just tell us it’s a joke and—”

“Do you think I have the time to come up with this sort of thing?” Hoseok blurted out, and Hyungwon got goosebumps from how his own voice wasn’t his anymore. “We have to practice, I have to finish my new songs, we have SCHEDULES… Seriously?”

“Fine.” Kihyun crossed his arms over his chest, just a bit convinced. In the end, he left it for the oldest to handle. “Hyung, what do we do? Do we tell the managers? The company?”

“No. Not yet. Let’s, hmm, see…” Their leader gave them a serious look before continuing. “Maybe this, uh, whatever it is, will revert back to normal tomorrow? Let’s also do some research online about it. Maybe we can find the cause.”

“Already on it.” Changkyun replied, scrolling through his phone.

“Look on the bright side.” Minhyuk bellowed, smacking his hands together. “Whenever we got asked if we could switch bodies with one member, you guys always said each other. Dreams come true!”

“By WJSN.” Changkyun added.

Hyungwon shot the deadliest glare at them, feeling the discomfort emanate from the man beside him.

“You know I’m in Hoseok hyung’s body now and I could crush your head if I wanted, right?”

At least that got Minhyuk dashing out of the room as soon as possible.

Hyungwon tried to get used to that insanity, anyway; no one ever prepares you for such situations in life, except for the few movies he watched, but they were _just_ movies. Mind swapping, soul swapping, whatever that was, it wasn’t real, it wasn’t possible in the life of an idol in his mid-twenties — or at least that’s what he believed till the night before, since no one that he met in this industry never casually mentioned waking up in their bandmate’s extremely hot body.

Was he thirsting over himself now? How the fuck could he get used to walk around in the body of someone he…

Sure, he liked Hoseok, maybe a bit more than he should. But that was rather complicated, and Hyungwon didn’t do complicated things — he was a card-carrying member of the Doesn’t Do Complicated Things club, so that was out of question. Besides, whatever happened between them in their rookie days definitely was in a dusty corner of his hyung’s mind, and that one-sided attraction wasn’t worthy the possible end of a cherished friendship.

Still, it didn’t make things less weird when they almost bumped into each other on their way to wash up, because they suddenly realized that they had to… well, touch each other’s naked body as if it was their own, because at that moment, it was.

Hyungwon’s brain was about to explode.

When he let the older go in first, the younger man tried not to think what his hyung was thinking while showering in his body, because he was human and he was weak and his thoughts, once let out wild, were unstoppable.

Then he looked down at the body he was in. The dichotomy between Hoseok’s soft, warm body and his well-built body was endearing to him at that point; Hyungwon _definitely_ didn’t remember the way his friend used to back hug him all the time, and how he felt safe from any possible danger out there, because everything homey-like radiated from Hoseok’s body, which was the best and the worst thing in the world, simply because Hyungwon got hooked to a certain type of homesickness he couldn’t get rid of.

But, you know, responsibilities first, feelings second.

Hyungwon tried not to stare too much at his hyung coming out in a bathrobe because that was his own freaking body and he thought he’d have a mental breakdown if he dwelled much on the implications of it; maybe the world was really just a simulation, which was the one to blame for that entire chaos.

Only God could judge him for spending more time clutching the muscles of the body he was in than actually showering.

Practice was a huge mess during the first hour. Hyungwon and Hoseok kept forgetting they were in each other’s bodies and the choreographies, of course, were fucked up by that; it took them a few shouts from his members for the idea that they had to switch positions sunk in their minds.

“What if you two never switch back again?” Jooheon mused, as the seven of them sat on the floor of the practice room, panting and sweating after hours of training. “I mean…”

The maknae waved his hand for attention, and Hyungwon ignored the way Hoseok’s face scrunched up at Jooheon’s inquiry. Sure, it was only normal for his hyung to feel disturbed.

“In this website says it could be cause magic amulets or simply a really powerful wish. Ah, also it could be just the universe messing up with you guys cuz you may have unresolved issues with each other and it wants you to solve it.”

“We don’t.” His hyung quickly replied.

Which was true. There wasn’t actually a clear motive to why the air felt a bit denser between them these past months, but Hyungwon thought it’d be silly to bring up such small matter, especially when his hyung was always so busy.

“Then any of the hyungs bought an amulet or wished really hard that Hyungwon and Hoseok swapped bodies?”

The boy got judging scowls from wherever he looked in the room.

But that’s when it hit Hyungwon.

He did wish something…

_I wish things between Hoseok hyung and I go back to what they were._

That was not what he meant at fucking all.

Was that really his fault? How Hyungwon could’ve expected that the universe would take his _hey, maybe let things be more comfortable between my friend and I again_ as something like _I guess it would be cool if Hoseok and I switched bodies_? For fucking real?

“Hyungwon-ah.”

Hyunwoo poked him in the shoulder, because apparently he must’ve had spaced out again.

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?” His leader asked him, but kept looking at Hoseok sitting opposite to them, probably because that was Hyungwon’s actual face.

“I have no idea.” He plastered a smile on his face, mindlessly moving to stand on his feet. “I think I’ll take a walk.”

“I’ll go with you.” Hoseok promptly spoke, and Hyungwon took his time to observe how weird was every move that the man did in his body.

Did he really look like _that_ to everyone else? Did his voice truly sound so foreign, even to him, the original owner of it?

Just for once, Hyungwon wished he could turn off his brain to not have to overthinking about it.

They walked a couple of blocks away from the company’s building, with caps and masks on just in case, and decided to make a quick pause at a park nearby; it was a bit past ten in the morning, and yet the place seemed rather quiet, to which Hyungwon was grateful for.

“Do you think this happened because I watched _Your Name_ too many times?”

A faint sunlight hit the younger squarely in the face, and he buried his hands on the pockets of his trench coat. The weather was pleasant enough, displaying a lapis lazuli sky above their heads as they settled down on a bench, on the most deserted side of the park.

He let that question sink in for a minute, then laughed.

“I don’t think so.”

“I feel really uncomfortable to be around the guys.” His hyung admitted, and Hyungwon turned to face the man. It was so weird to find his own pouting face just a little cute. “They keep looking at me as if I have two heads.”

“I feel like I’m on drugs whenever I look at you.” Hyungwon confessed. “Not that I, you know, uh, ever used but, you know, feels like tripping out.”

“Yeah.” The older snorted and looked away, and he wondered if own his laugh was really that obnoxious to everyone else. “God. What are we gonna do?”

“Hyung…”

“Yeah?”

“I think we should talk.”

It didn’t take Hyungwon a second glance to see anxiety sweeping through his own face, that one that belonged to his hyung for the time being; Hoseok was easy to read when nervous, for the man was really bad in covering these type of emotions.

The walk back to the dorms was quiet, with the occasional sounds coming from both of their phones — Hyungwon had texted Kihyun to keep the members from going home at least for an hour, or so he thought that was enough time to sort things out with Hoseok. Or to just completely ruin their friendship, who knows.

It dawned on his hyung that he was going the wrong way when Hoseok announced he was going to change clothes, unconsciously trudging towards his room instead of the one Hyungwon shared with Jooheon and Hyunwoo; he kept going anyway, coming back to the living room using one of his own shirts and gym shorts, that looked way too big on Hyungwon’s body. Not the time to laugh at his own slenderness, though.

Hyungwon felt incredibly sweaty after all those hours of practicing, but was too weirded out about the idea of having to shower in his hyung’s body again, so he settled on the floor, with and a thumping heart and his back against the couch, for Kihyun’s voice in the back of his mind chastised him for lying around the sofa without washing up.

“So, uhm, hyung…”

How the hell could he make that sound logical and not silly at the same time? It’s rare to expect that one’s wish upon a star to actually come true.

“Hyungwon-ah.”

Then there was that look again: the one in which Hoseok actually saw him, and paid attention to it. Hyungwon didn’t know how he could have recognized such thing on a face that was actually his own, but certain mannerisms were so particular of his hyung that not in a thousand years he could’ve made an identical mimicry.

“Hmm?”

“I think I lied earlier.” Hoseok spoke quietly, which only made Hyungwon aware that that’s what his voice actually sounded like to everyone else. “Like, when I said we don’t have… unresolved issues.”

“I know.” His response was a bit too fast, but he didn’t mind. “I have something to tell you that might… uh…”

His stomach growled out of hunger before he could finish that sentence — not actually his own, Hoseok’s, you get the gist — but Hyungwon was determined to come clean already.

“What?”

The younger saw a glint of expectance on the big eyes that stared back at him — Jesus, were his eyes always that big? — and couldn’t hold it in any longer, no matter how nervous he was.

“That day we, uh, I saw you watching that movie in the middle of the night when I went to pee…”

“Yeah?”

“I, uh… a window was like, half open, so I closed…” Jesus, that sounded way dumber when he was about to really say it. Hyungwon prayed he didn’t stammer the rest of it. “There was, like, a shooting star crossing the sky so I, uh… made a wish.”

Hoseok’s feet — his feet, actually — ambled quickly towards him, now standing just a couple of meters away from him.

“What wish?”

“I wished…” His gaze darted to the floor, too flustered. “Things between us… would go back to what they were. But I didn’t know, I swear, I didn’t know this would happen! I didn’t wish for this!”

As he raised his head to anxiously gesture to his hyung that he couldn’t have predicted such ludicrousness, he found his original face staring down at him with a weird countenance.

It wasn’t anger, or frustration, or confusion — which was, more or less, what Hyungwon expected. Instead, a sorrowful gaze was shot at him.

“Hyungwon-ah.” The younger winced a little when his hyung crouched down in front of him. “Did I give you a hard time?”

“What? No, it’s…”

“We’ve been distant lately, haven’t we?” A tiny smile appeared on his face, and Hyungwon felt like he was having a fever dream. “It’s my fault. I… I thought I was doing alright, but I guess… well, if the universe somehow got us to swap bodies, it might be more because of me than because of your wish.”

The younger pulled his legs against his chest, leisurely embracing them — God, the realization of doing that in Hoseok’s body, with Hoseok’s arms, while looking at his actual body was pretty surreal.

“I don’t understand.” Hyungwon muttered.

“Okay.” The other man took a deep breath. “I don’t think you remember, but one time, when we were rookies, we were at the company’s rooftop…”

“I remember.” He cut Hoseok off mid-sentence as his heart pounded inside his chest way too violently — Hoseok’s chest? Hoseok’s heart? Fuck it. “Of course I remember.”

“You do?” Genuine surprise swept through his face. “I thought…”

“I don’t think anyone ever trusted me… like that. We knew each other just for a while but… yeah.”

A brief silence ensued.

“I liked you, back then. Like, really, _really_ liked you.”

_Fuck._

What was he supposed to say? Hyungwon couldn’t respond that he also liked his hyung back then, because he was younger and confused and afraid of not achieving his dreams, ultimately being just a huge disappointment to his family, so his mind was nothing but a sheer mess.

“Then we actually debuted together, and I told myself that I should get rid of these feelings for the sake of our group… but, you know, then Minhyuk and Jooheon came out to us…”

“Yeah?”

“I thought that, uh… maybe… we got closer throughout the years and I thought… that maybe you could like me back… Listen, I know it’s dumb and… so, a while ago, I decided to stop liking you. That’s why I put some distance between us. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“It’s not dumb.” Hyungwon rapidly cleared up. “Hyung… all those years you…”

“Yeah.” The man let out a dry chuckle, stirring to sit cross-legged on the floor.

“I think… me too.”

“Hyungwon…”

“I’m serious.” And he meant it, even if the nervousness rising inside his chest shouted at him to run away from that confrontation. “I know I said I didn’t want to make things more complicated, you know, that night on the rooftop… and you didn’t say anything else after that so I assumed it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing.”

“I was afraid.” His forehead puckered, and Hyungwon was conflicted once again with the hubris of thinking it was too adorable. “The next day you came and talked to me like nothing had happened, so… I thought I might as well pretend nothing had happened.”

“I can’t believe it took us swapping bodies for this conversation to finally happen.”

Hoseok let out a snort, which made the younger a bit more at ease about the pace of that chat.

“I want to kiss you.” His hyung blurted out, which made Hyungwon’s — Hoseok’s — face immediately go red. “But not like this. I mean, I know I’m handsome, but kissing myself it’s a bit too much.”

“Shut up.” Hyungwon had to cover his face while the older laughed again. “How long…”

“Isn’t that your song?”

“Jesus, can you shut up for a second? I’m trying to be serious.”

But Hoseok cackled again, even though a nod of agreement came right after.

“How long do you think…” A faint sigh escaped his mouth. “We’re gonna be like that? We have a fansign at the mall tomorrow. What are we gonna do about it?”

A lightness spread across Hoseok’s — Hyungwon’s — face, as if he didn’t care much about the absurd situation they were in anymore. Or maybe it was simply because they got those unspoken feelings out of their chests, or maybe because they were tired and hungry and nothing but ramen and snacks were present in their kitchen — so Hoseok introduced the only remaining option.

“We should try sleep. The change happened when we woke up, right? So perhaps…”

“I really need to shower first.” Hyungwon looked down at himself in his hyung’s body, still drenched in sweat.

“Alright.” With a quick nod, Hoseok got back on his feet. “I’ll be in my room. Come to me once you’re done.”

“In your room?”

A tad of regret spread across his hyung’s face, or his own… Listen, it was too much for his brain and Hyungwon didn’t care anymore.

“Yeah.” The older mumbled, turning around with a flushing face, as if they hadn’t shared a bed a thousand times before.

“Okay.” Hyungwon grinned, watching Hoseok scurrying out of the living room.

 

* * *

 

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

It was their second day after the body swap, and Hoseok was starting to get more and more worried about the possibility that they were stuck in each other’s bodies for the rest of their lives. Meanwhile, Hyungwon didn’t seem as vexed as him on their way to a fansign.

“What?” The younger replied, squeezing the arm muscles of the body he was now in. “It’s my body. Can’t I appreciate myself?”

“No, it’s mine!” Hoseok slapped Hyungwon’s hands out of his biceps, which only made Hyungwon cackle. “Stop that!”

“YAH.” Kihyun’s voice echoed through the van, earning a concerned look from their manager in the passenger seat, so he toned down his voice. “You two.”

From where he sat, at the back of the van with Hyunwoo on his left and Changkyun on his right, his friend scowled at the both of them.

“Remember we’ll be in public. With the fans.” The man advised in a murmur, nearly hissing at them. “You have to act like each other. So refrain from saying things like that, okay?”

“Jesus, calm down.” Hyungwon retorted. “We know. We even dressed up like each other would.”

Hoseok’s eyes examined the white turtleneck and the jeans he had picked for Hyungwon to wear earlier, slowly moving to look down on himself in that slim body, wearing a turtleneck of same color as his under a gray square pattern blazer.

“Just be careful, guys.” Hyunwoo used leader-like tone to advert them without sounding like he was giving them a lecture. “If this…” His same-age friend gestured towards them. “Doesn’t go back to normal till tomorrow, I have to tell the company. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Unconsciously, Hoseok’s hand reached to grab Hyungwon’s. “I understand.”

Beside him, Hyungwon stared at their hands together and maybe that’s when the older realized that such thing still might be awkward for the younger man, so he pulled away.

“We’re here.” Their manager announced, waking some of them from a quick nap before schedule.

It didn’t go as badly as the catastrophic scenarios in Hoseok’s head made it seem like it would. Although they had to remind themselves over and over again that they were in each other’s shoes for the day, Hyungwon ended up signing Hoseok’s photo with his name a few times, to which Minhyuk cackled and handed the man a brand new picture each time it happened.

What was nearly impossible to not react was when fans called their names. Hoseok lost count of how many times he scolded himself for not reacting to his younger friend’s name, because that was the body he was in, but after so many years of that closely built relationship with their fans, Hoseok was going crazy for not being able to act normal around them.

Before he could realize, though, he was already being himself in Hyungwon’s body, much to a fan’s surprise.

“You’re so talkative today, Hyungwon oppa.”

“Ah…” That’s when he remembered he was supposed to be Hyungwon. His eyes widened for a second till he convinced himself not to panic. “It’s because I’m seeing you, so I’m happier than ever.”

The girl giggled and covered her flushed face.

Next to him, he overheard the chat Hyungwon was having with a fan.

“Wonho oppa, can you do your aegyo to me?”

“Uh…”

Hoseok couldn’t hold in the loud chuckle that escaped his mouth, tickling the side of Hyungwon’s belly.

“YAH!” The younger yelled out of reflex, tickling him back.

“Do the aegyo!” Hoseok jested as he squirmed. 

But instead of complying, the younger got a hold of his hand and clutched it, forcing Hoseok have a little taste of what it felt when he did that to Hyungwon.

“AAAAH!” He sunk in his seat more dramatically than necessary, waving at the fan after she left. “Stop it!”

“What if I don’t want to?”

The little shit squeezed it even harder, nearly crushing his bones in the process.

“Yah, yah!” Hoseok slapped him in the arm, surprisingly regretting the power that the younger withheld. “You can’t use my own body against me!”

“What do you mean, oppa?” The fan that previously sat in front of Hyungwon now passed to his side, looking amused with that scenario.

“Hyungwon-ah and I switched bodies today.”

Hoseok’s eyes went round and turned to glare at Hyungwon, but the latter laughed it off. At least he didn’t seem too affected by the situation, to which the older was grateful for — he could stress over it for them both.

So he decided to play along and turned to the fans, faking a painful mien while pointing at the perpetrator of his suffering; shouts of d _on’t hurt Hyungwon oppa!_ and _Wonho oppa, don’t be mean!_ rapidly arose in the room, much to Hyungwon’s dismay of having to let go.

It was still a bizarre situation to be in, don’t get him wrong. Hoseok felt that reality had cracked a bit from its regularity and he wondered if that had happened to someone else before, but it was possible that they were dealing with that better than most people would have.

All in all, he was glad that such uncanny situation happened with Hyungwon, and not somebody else. Hadn’t been because of it, he would, possibly, have to live with his buried feelings for his bandmate always coming back from the dead, no matter how many times Hoseok had tried to kill it. Impossible deed, he concluded by experience at some point.

Truth is that he didn’t expect Hyungwon to reciprocate his feelings at all. So many years had passed by, and their friendship had strengthened to the point that he was like family to Hoseok; he couldn’t afford lose him over a one-sided thing, so his idiotic brain thought it was the best for him to slowly create a gap between them filled with awkward silences and denied requests to hang out, just until he could get his shit together.

Now he understood why the universe seemingly had to intervene on that mess of unspoken feelings and misunderstood words; what was dragged to the past couldn’t be changed, but there were still too many years ahead of them; Hoseok found comfort in the thought that he’d be able to live that by Hyungwon’s side. Not as just a friend, but also as…

Would Hyungwon want to date him? He never really specified—

No overthinking was going to be of any help at the moment. There was still a much bigger problem to be solved.

“Shit, the fans are wild today.” Minhyuk giggled over the kitchen’s table during dinner, scrolling through his phone. He suddenly looked up at Hyungwon. “You really said to a fan that you two switched bodies?”

“YOU WHAT?” Kihyun shouted, nearly dropping his bowl off the table, which was quickly pushed forward by Hyunwoo before it could shatter. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Chill.” Minhyuk promptly replied, eyes still fixated on the screen. “They’re laughing it off. Saying that now it makes sense why Hyungwon seemed so chatty and full of aegyo today. Babe. Read this one, it’s in English.”

Minhyuk now handed the phone to Jooheon, whom ate right next to him.

“ _‘I didn’t understand why Wonho was squeezing his own arms and chest so much today, but after knowing what Hyungwon said to that Korean Monbebe, it makes sense. Hyungwon can touch Wonho’s body whenever he wants now that they switched bodies.’_ And a bunch of keysmashing that I assume it’s a laugh or something.”

“See?” Minhyuk now turned to Kihyun. “They’re joking about it. Who would believe it anyway?”

“Still…” Kihyun put down his chopsticks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hyunwoo hyung is right. If this don’t come back to normal by tomorrow, we should at least try to convince the company of what it’s happening. Like, it will be difficult, but…”

“But we will swap back to our bodies.” Hyungwon spoke for the first time at the table, since he was dozing off ever since his first bite. “Right?”

“I hope so.” Jooheon responded. “Our comeback is soon.”

If the younger looked a bit crestfallen before, now his face completely dropped.

“I’m gonna watch TV.” Hyungwon excused himself from the table, not really bothering to occult his distress.

Not a minute later, they heard the front door being slammed.

“He left?” Changkyun questioned, trying to look over the hallway to the living room.

“But it’s raining!” Kihyun abruptly got off his seat. “I bet he didn’t take an umbrella. He’s gonna get sick!”

“Leave it to me.” Hoseok hauled his chair backwards, already on the move to follow the younger.

Outside, the boisterous thunder in the sky made Hoseok flinch and regret not wearing thicker clothes; his mindset was still with his previous body, in which he didn’t feel that cold so easily. The starless sky that poured a deluge over his head didn’t care, though.

He didn’t need to go much further from their apartment building to find a shivering Hyungwon trudging down the streets, uselessly wiping the water off of his face, even though the rain didn’t give any sign it was going to stop anytime soon.

“HYUNGWON!”

The man came to a halt in that empty lane behind the dorms, and Hoseok ran as fast as he could with an open umbrella in hand.

“Go back.” The younger said as soon as Hoseok put an umbrella above them to cover their heads. “

“Hyungwon, it’s—”

Another thunder boomed in the sky, making them wince out of fright in the middle of that storm. But Hyungwon seemed resolute about what made him come out.

“It’s my fault. We are like this because of me!”

“It’s not—”

“IT IS!” The man shouted, almost muffled by the noisy downpour. “I MADE THAT DUMB WISH AND RUINED BOTH OF OUR LIVES!”

As if to chastise himself, Hyungwon shifted to stand in the rain again, and Hoseok knew he had enough.

“STOP IT!” Frustrated, he tossed the umbrella aside, not caring about getting drenched. “YOU’RE BEING AN IDIOT! THAT DOESN’T CHANGE ANYTHING!”

“YOUR LIFE IS RUINED BECAUSE OF ME!”

“I DON’T CARE!”

“WHY? WHY WOULDN’T YOU—”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”

Hoseok didn’t mean to spout such important thing in the heat of the moment, but he didn’t regret it. Nothing about that situation made it less true, and after so many years of keeping it to himself, he felt his body as light as a leaf after the confession. Or maybe that’s just because he was in Hyungwon’s body, and he barely weighted anything in comparison to him.

“Hoseok, I—”

There was no time for a proper sentence to be finished; in one second their scenario remained the same, currently soaked by that downpour, and in the very next one, Hoseok heard the loudest squeak sound he had ever heard, followed by a powerful jolt of electricity striking his entire body.

Darkness engulfed everything.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Hyungwon noticed as he slowly woke up was that his entire body ached like hell; from head to toe, absolutely fucking nothing escaped the reach of such resilient soreness.

His first attempt of moving caused him to let out a loud groan, finally peeking through his eyelashes to spot his surroundings; everything was white, was he dead? A low beeping sound seemed more and more closer as he regained fully consciousness; Hyungwon suddenly remembered the time he spent on the hospital because of his injury, and the similarity with it granted him the conviction he was in one again.

“Holy shit, he woke up.”

Such ringing voice made harmed his poor ears, so Hyungwon unhappily grunted.

“Hey, hey. Don’t move.”

Somehow, he recognized Hyunwoo’s voice, way more calming and pleasant than the previous one that his brain couldn’t fully comprehend whom it belonged to.

“Water.” Hyungwon mumbled, licking his lips to ease its dryness.

Someone who now he could clearly see it was Changkyun sat next to him in bed, pressing a button in a remote control that made the bed elevate a little bit, just so he could be in a sitting position without having to move on his own.

Hyunwoo, Changkyun and Kihyun stared at him as if they had just seen a ghost.

“How are you feeling?” Kihyun’s voice was recognized as the first one he heard when woke up, now way more tender than it usually was towards him when he gave him a glass of water.

“My body hurts.” His voice came out too hoarse, so Hyungwon cleared his throat. “My head…” Even sighing ached, but Hyungwon’s thirst made his eyes dart to glass on his hand.

His hand.

That was _his_ hand.

Like, his actual hand. Not Hoseok’s…

“Hoseok?” He suddenly remembered the last time they talked, right before the world turned its lights off. “Where—”

Before he could continue, an abrupt squeak of metal clashing against metal came from beside him, and he looked up to see Minhyuk pushing the curtain that separated his bed from the other one in that hospital room.

His skin was paler than usual, and yet, Hoseok smiled as soon as his eyes landed on the younger man. Hyungwon still didn’t understand what had happened, but he was glad that, whatever was brought upon them turned things back to what they were. Possibly, even better.

Maybe wishing upon a star wasn’t that silly at all.

“It’s you?” Minhyuk squinted at him. “Hyungwon is really Hyungwon?”

“I told you, dumbass.” Hoseok’s voice, what a delightful sound. “I think that lightning made us switch back.”

“LIGHTNING?”

A slap hit in straight in the arm.

“You were lucky, moron!” Kihyun chided him, and Hyungwon hissed in pain. “Apparently the lightning struck the street you were both in and the electric discharge hit you two in the way. YOU WERE LUCKY you weren’t that close to it. You and Hoseok were out for like, six hours though.”

“Look on the bright side of it.” Minhyuk commented, taking a seat at the edge of Hoseok’s bed. “At least things are back to normal!”

“By the way…” Kihyun’s voice sounded a bit ominous, and that’s when Hyungwon knew there was still more to it.

Hyungwon’s attention was so devoted to whatever Kihyun was about to say that he didn’t notice Hoseok sitting next to him in bed, clearly struggling while dragging his IV pole stand with him. Deep down he wanted to nag him to go back to his bed, but his selfish side, the one who didn’t want to part ways with Hoseok anymore, won in the end.

“What is it?” Hoseok asked, groaning a bit.

“When I went back to the dorm to fetch clean clothes to you two, I was tidying up Hoseok’s bed when I found _this_ inside his pillowcase.”

His friend pulled out of the front pocket of his jeans a rectangular yellow paper, with something in Hanja written in a deep shade of red.

“It finally clicked, so I went to check Hyungwon’s bedroom, and, as expected, found this.” He pulled an identical paper from the very same pocket. “So, who want to confess they put these amulets there?”

_Wait, wait._

Hyungwon’s brain was still turning its engines back on, he couldn’t do much thinking after everything that happened.

“What?” He mumbled, feeling the warmth of Hoseok’s body lingering on him as the man placed a hand over his shoulder.

“Lee Minhyuk.” Hoseok blurted out, turning around to glare at his friend. “It was you, wasn’t it?”

The douchebag didn’t even try to deny it; the guilt was clear on his face as he raised his arm to look at his watch.

“Would you look at the time!” His face scurried to the exit, dragging a flustered Jooheon with him. “I gotta go! Love you! Be happy!”

But Hoseok quickly caught up what was going on.

“Wait, Jooheon, you too?” The man beside him pointed an accusatory finger at Minhyuk’s boyfriend. “You—”

“No one could handle the sexual tension anymore!” The rapper shouted, before being completely pushed out of the room.

“YAH!” Hyungwon’s throat was still raspy, and his voice came out gruffer than ever. “You are both dead when I get out of here!”

From the front door, that couple of mischievous little shits just smirked at them before making their final leave.

“The doctor said you two should stay here.” Hyunwoo announced in his mellow tone, arms crossed over his chest. He looked tired; he must’ve stayed all that time with them. “Just for observation.”

“We will come back later.” Kihyun announced, ushering Changkyun and Hyunwoo out of the room.

Now left on their own, Hyungwon was reminded that, regardless of their medical situation, they still had some things to say to each other — more like Hyungwon had unexpressed feelings clogging his throat, and no other moment was more appropriated than that one.

“Hyung…” He turned his head to the side, looking up at Hoseok’s loving face.

“Are you okay?” The older hummed, running his fingers through Hyungwon’s head.

“I’m sorry I got us into this.” The taller’s eyes darted to his fumbling hands. “And… I… I love you too.”

Hoseok’s countenance changed from a concerned mien to one blooming with sweetness, displaying the most beautiful, adoring smile in the world.

They didn’t know who leaned in first, but Hyungwon liked to believe their lips met along the way; it was dry and rough and tasted incredibly sour from all those unconscious hours, but Hyungwon didn’t care, God, he didn’t give a shit about anything else that happened outside perfect love bubble of their own.  

Because that wasn’t their first kiss, but was the one who brought them together after years of misunderstandings and deeply ingrained fear for their future — in other words, that kiss was the one that mattered the most, the one they’d remember with fondness once they grew old, for that kiss was a better destiny than any other possible road to be taken.

For someone who actually swapped bodies with the man he loved for two days, nothing else felt surreal, but Hyungwon was still having a hard time believing he had it all — a work in something he loved to do, close friends who were like family to him and the man he treasured more than anything liked him back, freaking kissing him in that hospital bed.

Maybe the universe was onto something when it put Lee Minhyuk and Lee Jooheon up to one more of their schemes.

Seconds mistaken by eons passed, and Hoseok was the one who pulled away from that chaste kiss, simple and full of affection like everything they did for each other. Yet, his hands slowly moved up to gently place them under Hyungwon’s chin.

“I’ve wanted to do that…” He began, with his breath hot against Hyungwon’s face. “For so long…”

“You need to rest.” The younger voiced the ongoing chant in his mind.

“No, I need you.”

Thank God Hyungwon was lying down, because his legs turned into jelly after hearing such words in that husky tone that did atrocious things to his heart and body.

“I’m here.” Ignoring his back pain, he lifted his head a bit more to rub his nose against Hoseok’s. “I’ll always be here. I’ll always come back to you.”

What was lost couldn’t be retrieved, but new things could be built from its debris. That was love, Hyungwon was sure, and no one in the world could convince him otherwise.

“You were right, Kyun.” The low tone of Kihyun’s voice came from the entrance, and Hyungwon noticed that they hadn’t left completely, peeking at them through a thin door breach.

_Suckers._

“About time.” Changkyun gave them two thumbs up.

“Oh, God.” Hyunwoo sighed, and right before he closed the door for real, Hyungwon heard him say something that cracked both of them up. “I need a pay raise to deal with another couple.”

They giggled together for a while, and the new phase of Hyungwon’s life prompted him to not allow any misunderstanding get in their way; all things clear, once and for all.

“So…” He fidgeted again, still amazed that he had gotten his body back. Thank you universe, or whatever spell that was brought upon them. “Are we… now…”

“Be mine.” Hoseok replied, as the corners of his mouth quirked up.

“I am.” The younger smiled back with all the tenderness he could muster, tilting his head to admire the pure beauty of that man. “Yours, above everything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this. i know it isn't much, but i wanted to do something for his birthday. i'll come up with something better next year, baby, mama loves you <3
> 
> you can find me on twitter at [@chwkdy](https://twitter.com/chwkdy/) :3


End file.
